


Locked in a Cage, Driving too Fast

by dark_Lady_eris



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001), xXx (Movies)
Genre: Brian's a bad ass, Brider - Freeform, But mostly I am sorry, But you got, Crossover Pairings, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mia saws aww, The Fic no one asked me for, Vince is okay with it, Xander Zone, but a little creeped out as well, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_Lady_eris/pseuds/dark_Lady_eris
Summary: "Seems like the last of the diner finalist has woken up, how's your head there blondie?"Brian's eyes shot around to the man speaking to him and his jaw dropped, "Dom? Why in the hell aren’t you in Mexico?"The man narrowed his eyes, "my names not Dom," he said confused. "It’s Xander."





	Locked in a Cage, Driving too Fast

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, this a crossover that I'm sure not very many people will want. Had to get it out of my brain. Its my own fault for watching The Fast and The Furious followed by xXx in the same day. I'm sorry if its not your cup of tea. I also apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I do not have a beta. It is a Brian/Xander story don't like, don't read. I don't own the Fast and the Furious Franchise, nor the xXx, I also don't own the characters or any of the plot used. Please no flaming, construct criticism is always welcomed. If this story is well liked I do have a series of sequels to it.

Brian groaned and threw his head back only to feel the crunch of metal behind it. The past few days started rushing through his mind, jacking a car to evade the police down in Phoenix making it all the way to Texarkana. It took him three days, three days of nonstop work and no sleep to get the Skyline he bought up and running. The thing was a work of art in Brian's opinion, even with the lack of sleep his skin was buzzing with anticipation of getting it out on the streets.

He had just stepped back in time to admire his fine work when the windows to the shop he was in were busted out, and he was suddenly surrounded by thirty guys in official swat gear. All Brian O' Conner could do was spit out a few curse words and put his hands up. He felt the shot right in his chest, looked down expecting there to be blood, but he only saw some kind of dart instead before promptly passing out. 

The next time he awoke he was in some kind of diner exercise, some test to prove himself. He passed of course, being a cop gave him the training needed to see past their fake little scheme, waitress don't wear heels, and robbers don't wear official police gear, idiots the lot of them. Of course after he passed and met the man who set the whole thing up, Brian did what he usually did, mouthed off, a lot. Which caused him to be hit with yet another of those darts, and fuck did they give you a headache when you woke up.

His eyes flew open to take in the scene in front of him, they were in a plane, well that was interesting, he thought. 

"Seems like the last of the diner finalist has woken up, how's your head there blondie?"

Brian's eyes shot around to the man speaking to him and his jaw dropped, "Dom? Why in the hell aren’t you in Mexico?"

The man narrowed his eyes, "my names not Dom," he said confused. "It’s Xander."

Brian thought about arguing with the man, because the bald head, the height, the muscles, the man in front of him definitely looked like Dom. His voice though it was different, less gravely, less demanding, he didn't have the kind of authority laced in his vocal chords that Dom did. The man also had tattoos, quite a bit of them, too many for Dom to have gotten in just the last few weeks. 

"Not Dom," Brian said and threw his head back, trying to hide his disappointment.

It didn't work, "I'm sorry to disappoint," the man said with a grin. 

Brian just looked up at the man, "you didn't, probably better this way."

"Yeah, am I more handsome than this guy Dom?" Xander joked with a wink. 

Brian laughed, "sure, and if you were Dom I'm pretty sure my ass would be dead already."

The man frowned, "doesn't sound like a friend then."

Brian nodded, "was once, was family, not anymore."

They didn't have time to speak anymore on the subject since the ROTC men on the plane started moving very quickly, opening the bay door. Brian watched as the other two men started screaming and panicking as soon as the realized what was going to happen. 

Xander stood and looked over at Brian, "I live for this shit," he told him with a smile.

Brian smirked, "I usually live my life for the quarter mile, but this might be just as good."

……

One set of rope burns later from being tied up by a drug lord, too many close calls from bullets to count, and an insane amount of driving on a dirt bike that Brian wasn't even aware he could do, and now he was getting a job offer. 

"Look at me; do I look like a fan of law enforcement?" Xander asked.

Brian laughed; he couldn't help it, after the last five days of pure hell and exhaustion, those darts didn't even give you the benefit of feeling like you had a full night's sleep, that was the funniest shit he had heard.

Gibbons whirled around and faced both the men handcuffed behind him. "What does he look like to you?" He asked while pointing at Brian.

"My first guess would have been surfer, the tan and the hair."

Brian nodded, "been known to surf," he said casually.

Xander nodded, "but you don't just surf do you? My next guess, I just be throwing away really, saying you’re a model, GQ, you’re just so damn pretty," he smirked at Brian. "Like I said though, that would be a throw away if I used it. Your use to playing dumb because of your looks and people underestimate you."

Brian turned his head to the side, "maybe."

"I saw the way you fought in there, your good. I was so busy concentrating on just your looks myself that I didn't expect you to come out swinging like you did. If I was in a bar fight I would definitely want you on my side.” He grinned. “You said you usually live your life for the quarter mile, so I know you race." Gibbons snorted. "I'm guessing you race just cars though, you had just a slight moment of hesitation before you got on that bike."

"First time on a bike actually," Brian said with a shrug.

"Seriously?" Xander asked. "You jumped on a roof and over the fence like you've been riding your whole life. So, fearless and sexy as fuck, let's just add those two in the list of things about you." Brian smiled and Gibbons let out a loud cough. "So I would say your an illegal street racer, I think you might have also done some time for boasting cars, got that car thief vibe going on."

Brian smiled, "is that your final answer, illegal racer and grand theft auto?"

"Yes," Xander answered with a nod.

"Your only have it half right," Gibbons told him. "Brian does race, and he did do time for stealing cars and joyriding. However Brian O' Conner was once Officer O' Conner."

"No shit?" Xander asked. "Didn’t get the cop vibe at all."

"That's why I was an undercover, always was the best at fitting in anywhere, like you said people underestimate me because of my looks."

"You were the best," Gibbons said loudly. "Gave it all up for an ex-con."

Brian rolled his eyes, "so that's what we're doing here? You’re going to give me a hard time about letting my mark go? If so, just take me to jail, I don't want to hear this shit."

"To jail? They got something on you?" Xander asked Brian.

"Yes," Gibbons answered. "Obstruction of justice, aiding and abetting, illegal street racing, destruction of L.A. property, oh and about five unpaid speeding tickets."

"Damn," Xander whistled. "How do you go from cop to that?"

Brian looked down at his feet for a moment, "there was a case I was undercover on." He looked up and saw Xander nod. "It was to catch a team pulling off a series of truck heists. I never thought it was the team that I had gotten close to, until it was too late. Too late for them, too late for me, because they took me in. I became family, and I've never had one of those before. So I jumped on a moving semi to rescue one of the guys I hated most from that group, blew my cover to get him airlifted to a hospital. Dove in the middle of a firefight to try and save another member named Jesse from this worthless Asian gang leader, but I couldn't, wasn't quick enough."

Xander saw how much the blonde in front of him was upset by the words he was saying. He moved closer to him and bumped their shoulders, the only sort of comfort he could give the man with his hands cuffed behind his back.

"So I went after the bitch that killed him, and I shot him. Then I handed my mark, Dom, my keys and let him drive away. Went on the run myself, woke up on that aircraft the same as you." He looked over at Gibbons who didn't look even the tiniest bit shocked. "Guess you can add murder to the rap sheet now."

"I could, but like I've said before I rather give you both a job."

Xander snorted again and Brian leaned into his shoulder, his body was starting to shut down from exhaustion. He looked over at the other man to make sure that was okay, and got a nod as a response. 

"I think I rather take my chances in jail, I'm tired," Brian told him with a yawn. "Least there is a bed in there."

"What about you?" Gibbons asked Xander. "You prefer jail as well; want your wild and free crazy attitude locked up in solitary somewhere. It will take the life right out of you." Xander looked over at Brian who shrugged. "One of you will work, could get the job done just fine, I would prefer the both of you though. I think you would do well as a team, but if he wants to die in prison for being a pretty dirty cop, that's his choice."

Brian laughed, "That’s cute scare tactics, and here I thought you read my file. You should know death doesn't really scare me."

Gibbons nodded, "I did read your file, also read his. He and Dominic Toretto differ in many ways, but they are the same where it matters."

"What's that?" Brian asked.

"They get attached, and you seem to be someone that they attach quickly to. One death defying adventure and I can guarantee you this man can't stand the thought of you dying in jail. Sound familiar, little run from the cops, Tran shooting up your car, Toretto letting you into his family."

Brian looked over at Xander who turned his head to the side, "does it really bother you?" 

"Yes," the man said not looking Brian in the eyes. 

"Just like Toretto you won't be able to let him down like that, I also gathered a little more from your file O' Conner. I know dangling your freedom in front of you won't work like it will for him. So I'm willing to offer you a bigger deal, a round of pardons for a certain family."

"Dom, Letty, Leon, and Vince the whole team gets official pardons?" Brian asked.

"He didn't say anything about you." Xander stated looking over at Brian.

"He won't take if I did; he's just that kind of self sacrificing person. He thinks he deserves to be punished for turning on them. The so called betrayal of a family that he once called his own."

"I'll do it for him then," Xander said. "He goes in for them; I go in for him and me."

Brian looked at the man in shock when he got only a firm stare he said, "fine," keeping his eyes locked on Xander. "Get them back in L.A., where they belong, minute we go in the slate gets wiped clean."

"Done," Gibbons said. 

……

"Yelena, show them to their rooms." Yorgi told her once they had been accepted fully into Anarchy 99.

"Room," Xander corrected pulling Brian by the waist into his chest.

Yorgi raised an eyebrow, "room," he said to her. "Didn't have the two of you pegged for that sort of thing." Xander and Brian both tensed. "It is fine my friends we are all non conformists here. Sleep with who you please."

"To easy," Brian told him while stripping out of his shirt. 

Xander stood back staring at the sun kissed blonde in front of him. The light from the room shinning off every muscle the man had. Which was a considerable amount hiding under those too baggy shirts he wears. "The things I'm going to do for my country," Xander muttered while taking off his own shirt and walking over to the other man to push him down on the bed. 

Xander had wanted this for too long; everything about the other man drove him crazy. His smart mouth, need for adrenaline, lack of fear, and the way he had been just rolling with the punches for the last three days. Never questioning Xander's method of how to get them in with Anarchy 99. Xander had never questioned Brian either for that matter, when the man spoke of a plan he was always confident, and it made him easy to follow. He has never had the art of give and take down like what he did with Brian. It was more than arousing; it lit his skin on fire. He didn't just need to be in Brian, he needed to be wrapped up in the man's make. He needed to be a permanent fixture.

"We can't do this," Brian gasped as he felt Xander's body lay on top of his own.

Xander paused from his place above Brian and looked down. He could feel the man's own hardness pressing into his thigh. He could see the want in Brian's eyes, hear his pants of need. "Why, you want to," Xander told him.

"You look like him," Brian said frowning.

"But I ain't," Xander told him calmly. He understood, Brian had spoke of Toretto and his family a lot over the last couple of days. He knew of the brotherly bond the two men once had, and knew it must be hard to switch gears from brotherly feelings to sexual ones in the face of Dom's look alike. "You said we're completely different right, asides from the adrenaline junkie thing?" Brian nodded slowly. "And this," he said reaching down to grab Brian's erection, "wouldn't happen for him right?"

"No," Brian gasped and rolled his hips up.

He rolled his hand and drug out a few more beautiful sounding noises from Brian. "Then this is all for me?"

"Yes, you," Brian panted.

"Then stop thinking of me as his look alike and just think of me as me. Cause when we're done here, you ain't going back to him, you already said. You’re coming with me."

"Am I now?" Brian asked looking mischievous.

"Hell yes you are. We're going to travel it up; I'm still going to do the show, Xander zone. I think it might need a new name though, cause you’re going to be right next to me doing all those crazy stunts. Don't even try to convince me you want it any other way."

Brian grinned, "Guess I should work on learning a few more extreme sports then, other than driving, surfing, and motor-cross."

Xander laughed, "Snowboarding, skateboarding, parachuting we’re going to do it all Bri." He looked down at Brian's face and leaned in to kiss the man, when he pulled back up he saw that any leftover lingering doubt had flown away. "The Xander and Bri Zone," he said and laughed when Brian pulled a face. "You’re going to have to get into rap music and video games if we're going to make this work."

Brian chucked, "and a hate for the fuzz too."

"Exactly," Xander smiled.

"Alright then," Brian said. "You got me."

……

"Dom!" Vince shouted out loudly through the house.

"Jesus Vince lower the volume, people are still sleeping."

"Sorry man but you got to see this," Vince said standing by the computer. "You know that guy, the one I said that looks like you, does that online TV show Xander Zone?"

"Yeah," Dom answered while walking over to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water. 

"You got to see his latest video; you’re not going to believe this."

Dom sat down his water and walked over to the kitchen table. He sat down in a chair and took a minute to be thankful that he could again. The whole team got official pardons in the mail in Mexico, Dom took them to a lawyer and almost dropped dead in shock when he found out they were legit. They didn't know why or how, but they wasted no time, packed up, and headed back down to L.A., back home. 

Dom and Mia were a little more than sure who had made everything possible, Brian. Their guts just told them it was the once cop. They tried to hunt him down, make sure he was doing okay, and ask him if he had anything to do with their freedom, but they couldn't find anything about the man.

"Watch," Vince said while pressing play.

"This is Xander Cage; it's been a while since the last video." He said while strapping on a pair of skis. "Honestly if I told you what I have been doing you wouldn't believe me," he said with a grin. 

"It would also be illegal to do so, not that we care much about that," a voice off to the side said. 

Xander chuckled, "nope never cared for the lines of the law. I have a new partner now, you just heard him. Let me see if I can get this thing to turn," he said while messing with the camera tied onto his head. 

"Seriously Xander, I have my own cam."

"Well turn it on, the people all want to see your pretty face," he said with a smirk. 

A second frame appeared on the screen and Dom let out a loud gasp. "Brian?" He asked out loud.

"Yeah," Vince told him, "it gets better just watch."

"So now you can all see my new partner, even better looking than myself." He chuckled. "It’s thanks to him that this will be the last Xander Zone. But don't worry we're still robbing the rich, giving back to the poor, and pulling crazy ass death stunts. It’s just under a new name, Xander and Bri Zone."

"Xander and Brian Zone," the blonde man said with a scowl.

"Nope, Xander and Bri, marketing is already done, just accept it."

Brian sighed but the sounds of sirens distracted him from the argument. "Right the bacon is almost done, time to get to work," Brian told him.

"As you can hear we got quite a few pigs on our tail."

Brian grinned, "if you’re wondering why, it would be because a certain politician in this fair great city of ours is blackmailing innocent people."

Xander nodded, "keeping the blackmail material on this flash drive," Brian held up an USB, "that Brian oh so carefully lifted from the Senators office. Senator Hopkins has been blackmailing cops, politicians, and even a few soccer moms to do his bidding."

"He's a very bad man." Brian said with a shake of his head. 

"You know what we do to bad men, we punish them. Brian if you would do the honors."

"Do I have too?" Brian asked. 

"Yes, don't worry about it everybody he's just new."

"Fine, Hopkins you just entered the Xander and Bri Zone." Brian held up the USB drive to the camera again. "I'm sure by now you’re all wondering why didn't we just destroy it the easy way, hammer, water any of those would have worked. Why the stunt?"

Xander grinned, "and our answer to that is..."

"Why the fuck not?" Both men yelled out at the same time while pushing their bodies forward. A different camera view popped up between the two men's faces, it showed them skiing down a slanted building and then making a long jump on a mountain, with no snow. 

They slid all the way down and made a jump at the end on to a car waiting at the bottom. Both men undid their skis and then fell into the front seat. Brian was driving while Xander sat calmly in the passenger seat. "Oh did we forget to mention that we stole the senator's car as well?"

"Oops," Brian said with a grin. 

"You all wanted a repeat of the bridge jump and that's what's your going to get."

"This little flash drive here will go up in flames just like this car. Which by the way Senator it's just a little ostentatious don't you think?" 

Dom and Vince both set on the edge of their seats watching as Brian drove off a ramp and the car went sailing off a bridge. Xander and Brian were crouched down on the back end like they were surfing.

"Shit," Dom said with a little worry in his voice.

"I know," Vince said. "And I've already watched this once."

Their parachutes opened and they watched as Brian tilted his head up, "X I think you gave me the wrong parachute," Brian said. 

"Nah, you got the right one," the man grinned. 

The shot zoomed up and out over the top of their parachutes. Brian's was red and clearly said Xander and Xander's was blue and said Brian. 

The car landed before they did and they both let out a loud holler when it blew up. They landed on the ground, stripped off the parachutes, sent a nice little wave to the cops all standing on the bridge, and ran to the getaway vehicle. 

Brian ran to the driver side, "move over," he told the man in front of the steering wheel. 

The man looked over at Xander, "you heard him, my boy Brian doesn’t ride passenger side." He said with a grin. 

The camera shut off quickly after that and Dom looked at Vince in shock, "are there more?"

Vince nodded, "just some short videos of some stunts they did. Surfing, snowboarding, jumping out of airplanes. Apparently the buster has become quite the extreme sports expert."

"Play them," Dom said with a smile.

They were still watching the videos when Mia, Letty, and Leon came down for breakfast. The three joined them excitedly to watch one of the videos where Brian and Xander took on some very intense looking waves. 

"Dang Mia, you never told us that's what Brian hid under all those baggy shirts." Letty told her with a grin.

Mia shrugged, "never saw we were just friends," looking at Vince in concern. The man didn't get angry however he only smiled at her. He knew Mia was his now, he didn't feel threatened by Brian.

"Bet your rethinking that now huh?" Letty asked her with a smirk.

Mia grinned and looked closer into the computer, "is that a tattoo on Brian's neck and his back?"

Vince paused the video and zoomed in, "it's a triple X," Vince said, "like the one Cage has."

"Somehow I don't think he's regretting it," Mia said with a knowing smile. 

……

"Hey guys there's a new video up!" Leon shouted. 

The whole family walked into the living room where the computer was hooked up to the TV. It became their weekly ritual to watch all of Xander and Brian's videos right when they were posted.

"Welcome to the Xander and Bri Zone, as you can see we are driving once again." Brian snorting could be heard in the background. 

Xander turned the camera in the Brian's direction, "little different than our usual drives."

Xander turned the camera back to himself, "that's right for once we're not in a stolen car. This would be Brian's kick ass Skyline." The camera switched to one that was beside the two men in a different car, it showed the entirety of Brian's car.

"Not bad," Vince said.

"Still into rice rockets," Dom shook his head. 

"This car is totally beautiful, amazingly put together, there's not another car out there as good as this one." Xander moved the camera slightly so it would get the smile that Brian gave. He turned it back after a few seconds, "I seriously have to say all that, if I don't Brian will kick my ass. Trust me it's happened before he can do it, I might be all muscle but Bri can scrap."

"Jackass," Brian muttered.

"Anyways back to what we're doing here today there is a little bet going on in our small group of lovable outlaws. Brian here says he can drive in and out of traffic in the middle of Miami without looking at the road. Glen here, wave Glen," he said while pointing the camera at a man in the backseat with his own camera. "Has bet against Brian that he cannot, he says Bri will crash, which I'm thinking was a pretty dumb idea to get in car with him if you really think that, or he will chicken out and look at the road. Now I've played chicken with Brian before, and I can tell you with a hundred percent certainty that the man isn't one." He said with an eyebrow wiggle. "There is a lot that's at stake on this bet, isn't there Glen?"

The man in the back seats face appeared on the screen, "shower slots."

Xander came back on, "that's right folks shower slots. See we all live in this crappy little warehouse together and there is only one shower. So everyone has a slot, Brian's is the last slot and Glen's is the first, so Brian is itching for that spot in hopes that he will no longer have to take a cold shower when the hot water runs out. Very serious business." He said with a serious looking face. "I bet you’re all wondering what I get out of this deal."

"His shower slot is your shower slot," Glen mumbled from the back. 

"Hey," Xander yelled out, "alright he might be right." Xander shot Brian a flirty grin with a wink. "It’s more than that, see Brian use to do this stare and drive technique back in high school to get all the ladies. So today I get to be the..."

"High school girl?" Brian interrupted with a laugh.

"I was going to say the one to be seduced Bri, I'm too damn manly to be the equivalent of a high school girl." 

Brian laughed, "that you are killer, no worries I know you’re a man."

Xander shot a large grin to the camera, "your damn right he knows."

"Alright enough talking, the street is full lets go."

Two screens popped up side by side, one was a shot of the road where you could see several cars on it. The other was of Brian who looked calm and casual slumped in the driver’s seat. He had a large grin on his face and was staring at Xander. 

"Damn," Letty said while watching Brian weave in and out of traffic without ever looking away. 

It went one for a while before a stoplight could be seen in the distance, the team all tensed just a bit as they saw it go red. 

Brian kept his eyes on Xander and stomped on the brakes just in time to cruise to the line.

The camera moved back to Xander and the man looked a little flustered as he shifted in his seat a bit. "The stare and drive definitely works everyone."

Brian let out a laugh, "sorry X."

"He's lying, he ain't sorry. On the bright side no more cold showers well for everyone but Glen. We're signing off now; don't want the cameras rolling when we push Glen out of the car so we can go do..."

"Some stuff we have to do," Brian said with a grin.

"Some stuff, like he said."

"Those two are definitely together," Letty said with a grin. They had been debating amongst themselves if that was the case or not. Every video had a certain amount of flirting between the two, but it seems like Brian and Xander decided to make it officially known in this video. 

"Kind of weird," Leon said.

"Why?" Mia asked with a smile, "I think they are cute together."

"He has Dom face, that's like saying Dom and Brian would be cute together." Vince grumbled.

"They do look alike," Mia nodded. "There are quite a few differences too; he looks younger like Brian's age, less bulky, a lot of tattoos. Plus their personalities are way different."

Dom nodded, "that's true. He's a lot like Brian personality wise, I mean it's kind of weird in general seeing somebody that looks so much like you, but I don't think that's why Brian is with him."

"I agree, I think they fit together, they way they joke, the crazy shit they do, I don't think it's about looks." Letty said. 

……

"Where is Brian this week?" Dom asked Vince as he sat down on the couch.

"Dominican Republic apparently," he answered.

When everyone was sat down and ready Vince pressed play. 

"So we got a call from a friend in the Dominican Republic asking for our help." Xander told the camera.

They were both sitting in an all black Mazda and you could see two trucks decked out with trailer hitches in the camera behind them.

Dom realized quickly that Brian was not driving; he was sitting in the passenger seat, which was odd for him. "No shit," he said taking notice of the giant fuel truck up ahead of them in one of the cameras tied to another car. 

"Some very naughty fuel companies in the DR are charging outrageous prices for gas. The people out here can't survive without gasoline." Brian said. 

"So we're here to help out, Robin Hood style." Xander grinned. 

"This is what happens when big corporations screw over the innocent civilians in their communities. You get yourselves on your radar." Brian said to the camera. 

"That's right boys, you’re about to be punished. You just entered the Xander and Bri zone." Xander looked over to Brian and smiled. "Now before Brian here jumps out of this perfectly safe vehicle and onto a semi, I thought we show you our pregame ritual if you will. Some old school music that helps psych Brian up when's he getting ready to jump on large things." Xander laughed, "Thought I was talking about the semi didn't you," he winked.

"Stupid," Brian mumbled. 

Xander’s grin grew larger and he reached up and turned on the radio at high volumes. 

Both men turned to each other and smiled before they turned their heads back to the front and started head banging with the loud rock music playing. 

Everyone watched with smiles on their faces as both men started singing along and holding up their fingers to count along with the music. 

One, nothing wrong with me  
Two, nothing wrong with me  
Three, nothing wrong with me  
Four, nothing wrong with me  
One, something's got to give  
Two, something's got to give  
Three, something's got to give now

Both men started head banging again and screaming out the lyrics. Everyone on the couch in the living room was laughing hysterically at this point. 

Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor

They both stopped head banging and grinned, Xander reached over and turned the radio down. Brian lifted up his hand and placed it on the man's cheek, "you’re my best friend," he told him with a smile that could melt a hundred of the cruelest bastard’s hearts.

"Aww!" Mia yelled out while slapping Vince's arm happily. 

Xander smiled, "does your best friend get a kiss for luck, I'm going to need it, I don't drive as well as you."

Brian smirked, "if you get through this without getting a scratch on my baby then I'll give you a kiss." 

They watched as Brian climbed out the car and onto the hood. He jumped easily enough on the semi, and grabbed onto its ladder.

“Guess he can thank you for practice Vince,” Leon teased. 

Xander sped past the semi and pulled right in front of it to distract the driver.

"Good to know we inspired the buster," Vince said with a laugh. 

Brian made quick work of walking along the top till he reached the hitch of the second tank. "Alright Glen it’s all you."

They watched as the first truck did a 180 and threw it into reverse to line up with the hitch. Somebody they didn't know climbed out of the window and hitched up the truck to the tank. 

The camera shot back to Brian who was spraying the hitch chain to freeze it then broke it with a hammer. 

"There's two," Brian said with a grin. He used the ladder to start climbing up on the next two tanks.

Things kept running smoothly from there, they got the second truck locked and loaded, and all Brian had to do was break the chain again. That's when things started to go wrong, all Dom and everyone could do was watch with panic as the truck started swerving dangerously, the driver was obviously trying to shake Brian off. 

"Is this live?" Mia asked nervously.

"Yes," Vince told her, "it wasn't prerecorded; we're watching it as it happens."

"Shit," Brian cursed as he dropped the hammer. "Xander they’re still hooked up, drop back."

Xander did as Brian said and fell back to where he was even with the tank Brain was on.

"Fuck," Dom said. "He's going to have to hit the truck to get it to break apart." He was hoping Brian had already realized this.

Brian started to spray the hitch and then he grabbed onto the ladder and held on tightly. "Do a spin X, bump the tank so it breaks off and they can get out of here."

Xander nodded and spun the car around to hit the front of the tank. It worked perfectly and Dom let out a sigh in relief.

The truck started swerving twice as much, as the driver started to try to take out Xander. "I'm going to have to jump," Brian told him. 

Xander held his arm out ready to catch Brian's hand. 

"Oh my god," Mia said in fear, "look."

Mia was pointing at the screen right at a very large curve the truck driver was going too fast to make. The driver slammed on the breaks and Xander pushed way too far ahead to catch Brian. He threw it in drive and sped back up to where Brian was. Brian wasted no time in jumping off the semi and onto the roof. He landed safely in the passenger seat just about the time the truck driver fled, and the back end hit a rock causing the truck to light on fire, fall over, and start rolling in their direction. Brian reached over and threw the car in reverse for Xander, "keep your foot on the pedal till I say." Brian climbed over the man to get in the driver seat. "Got it," he yelled and Xander got situated in the passenger side and put on his seat belt. 

"Is he?" Letty asked when Brian stopped just before the road ran out and started to rev the motor.

"He is," Dom said nervously.

"Brian," Xander said calmly with a smile on his face.

Brian looked over at Xander and shot him a huge grin, "ride or die?"

"Ride or die," Xander nodded. 

Brian switched gears and stepped fully on the gas pedal, there was a camera a couple 100 yards out, zoomed in on Brian's car. The semi flew over the top, dragging against the roof of the car. The truck went over the edge and the Toretto team let out a huge sigh of relief. 

"I'm going to kill that man," Mia said glaring at the TV.

The camera view had switched back to inside the car. Brian pulled over on the side of the road and took his hands off the wheel and took a deep breath. Both men still had deliriously happy smiles on their faces.

"Lunatics," Dom said. 

It was like both men slipped a switch, they dove for each other the same time. 

"Oh god," Vince said making a face. "I do not need to see Brian getting eaten by a Dom look alike."

Mia laughed and patted Vince's knee. Letty let out a deep breath and Dom glared at her. "Give me a break papi their hot, okay?"

Dom turned back to the screen and noticed things had started to take a turn for the more heated. "Shut off the camera Bri," Dom said like Brian could hear his order.

Xander had already pulled Brian's shirt off and was kissing his neck, the camera gave a perfect view of the blonde man's face, pupils blown wide, mouth opened. 

Dom started to tense, "I don't think they know their still rolling." He glared at the screen.

"Dom really, if it makes you that mad don't watch."

Dom stood up and pointed to the TV, "that's our brother Mia, the whole world doesn't need to see him like that." Mia smiled at Dom and his over protective instincts. "That Xander guy should be looking out for him better." Dom said while crossing his arms.

A knock on the car window interrupted both men, "uhh guys the camera is still on," Glen told them awkwardly.

"Oh shit," Brian said and smirked. 

Xander let out a laugh, "sorry bout that, no show today ladies, this ain't Chippendales." Xander turned his face to look at Brian, "now there's an idea."

"What, you want to retire and become strippers?" Brian asked.

"Pay is probably better," Xander said with a shrug.

Brian shrugged as well, "we have gasoline to deliver."

Xander turned back to the camera, "see you next time, well unless you see us in Vegas first," he winked.

"See Dom, all everybody saw was him kissing Brian's neck," Mia told the man.

"And Brian without a shirt," Dom pointed out.

"They see that anyways when the two surf," Letty said.

"I'm still going to have a talk with guy when I meet him. Like I said he needs to be watching out for Brian better." 

"Agreed," Vince said shocking Letty and Mia. "What?" He asked at seeing their faces. "Dom's right, the world doesn't need to see our brother's goods."

Both women just rolled their eyes, and Letty got up to go to the kitchen muttering under her breath, "idiots, fine with Brian jumping off a semi onto a car, but heaven forbid he get kissed on camera."

……

"Stop trying X, I'm not giving you a blow job in the auto part store's parking lot."

Xander pouted and opened the door for Brian, "fine, but when we get a hotel room."

"I promise," Brian said with a grin. "Hey Harry," Brian called out.

"Brian!" Harry yelled in shock. "Didn't know you were back in town. Ran into Dom I see, uhh when did you two get all those tattoos by the way?"

Brian laughed, "This isn't Dom, Harry. This is Xander Cage; I know they look a lot alike."

"Could be twins almost," Harry said in amazement.

"They could," Brian agreed. "I'm looking for a special mod for my Skyline, we'll be here for a couple of days think you can overnight it for me from Japan?"

"Sure thing Brian, give me your list and I'll get it ordered."

"Put it on Dom's tab Harry," Letty interrupted.

Brian turned around in shock, "hey Letty."

Xander moved behind Brian and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Arizona didn't know you were back in town. You should have come by," she said raising her eyebrow. 

Brian nodded, "we have a few stunts we are recording here. Just got in today."

Letty nodded, "tomorrow is Sunday. I expect to see both your asses at the table for barbecue got it?"

Brian nodded with a smile, "we'll be there."

……

Brian got out of the car and looked nervously to the backyard. Xander walked up to him and put his hands on Brian's waist. "Don't be nervous, she wouldn't have invited us if they hated you."

"Some of them could still hate me, Vince always did. First time we met he shoved me into the door of my truck and proceeded to wail on me, I fought back of course."

"Of course," Xander told him. "Ain't nobody going to hit you Brian. I won't let them got it?" Brian nodded but still looked too tense. Xander hauled him up by hips and felt Brian wrap his legs around his waist. He leaned in and immediately stuck his tongue in the other man's mouth.

"Whoa," was yelled out from the front yard.

Brian pulled away from Xander's mouth and laughed when the other man growled, "I've told you before you shouldn't start things when we can't finish them," he whispered. "Hey Leon," Brian looked around Xander's head and said nervously.

"You two better hurry up and get in the yard, foods almost on the table and Dom ain't going to like it if you two miss grace cause your too busy out here sucking each other's face."

Xander hesitantly set Brian's feet on the ground and reached into the car to pull a twelve pack of Corona out. "Right, let’s go meet the family then. At least there will be no are you two together questions."

Brian laughed and grabbed Xander's free hand, and pulled the man into the yard. 

"Brian!" Mia yelled out happily and raced across the yard to hug him. "It's been too long you should have come home sooner."

Brian laughed and wrapped Mia in his arms tightly, "I know I'm sorry, we've been busy on the road. This is the first chance we have had to hit L.A; got some stunts we are doing over the next few days."

Mia pulled back and Brian looked over at Xander to see what had the man so silent. He followed Xander's shocked gaze over to the grill where Dom was standing. Dom looked over with a smile, and when he saw X his face turned shocked as well. Both men walked closer together to get a better look. 

"Whoa," Xander said. 

Dom nodded, "I've seen your videos knew you look like me, but seeing it in person."

"Crazy," Xander shook his head. He turned back to Brian, "I can see why you were so hesitant now." 

"What?" Dom asked.

"Nothing," Brian barked out quickly.

Xander smiled, "Brian almost didn't sleep with me because he said I looked too much like you."

Brian brought his hand up over his face in embarrassment. "Thanks X."

"Not a problem baby," Xander purred out. Brian walked over to where he was standing and wrapped his arm around the man's waist.

"That's actually kind of insulting Brian," Dom said with a slight frown.

"He said it was because you two were once kind of like brothers." Xander said in a hurry to make sure the other man knew Brian wasn't being insulting to him. 

Dom smiled and looked over at Brian, "we are brothers," he said firmly.

"You and him could be brothers." Leon said pointing back and forth between Xander and Dom. 

"Nah," Brian said laughing. "I checked."

Don laughed, "why don't you two have a seat food while be on the table in a minute."

Brian led Xander over to the chairs around the table, when Xander sat down Brian forwent his own chair and set in his lap. He let out a chuckle when Xander practically purred in happiness. 

They watched as everyone made their way to the table as well, Mia sat in Vince's lap and Brian threw a huge grin at the man to let him know he was happy for him. Vince returned it in full. Letty sat on her usual perch on Dom's lap, and Leon had his own girl sitting on his.

"My kind of dinner," Xander said while kissing the back of Brian's neck. 

Grace was said and everyone started to grab food quickly. Xander was practically vibrating with excitement about the amount of food. 

"So what kind of stunts are two doing in L.A.?" Vince asked.

"There is a huge skating boarding park here," Brian said with a shrug. "We’re thinking about doing a few jumps off some roofs shit like that."

"I didn't know you could skateboard Brian." Mia said.

"Or snowboard, or ski, really we didn't know you could do half the shit you two do." Letty added.

"Especially the motor-cross man, that was insane." Leon grinned.

"They are fans!" Xander said happily.

Brian smiled and then shrugged, "honestly half the time I don't know I can do it. Xander gets these big ideas and we just go for it."

Dom chuckled, "sounds about right."

"We’re thinking about doing a race edition," Xander told them. "We were going to do one out in Miami, Brian made a huge name for himself there, but we didn't get the chance." Xander said with narrowed eyes in Brian's direction.

"Oh come on," Brian said pouting at the man. "You can't still be mad about that."

"You got arrested," Xander pointed out, looking uncomfortable with the reality of Brian being in jail. 

Everyone looked over at Brian in shock. "Yes I did, but I talked my way out of it. Made the deal with DEA and taking down drug lord Verone wasn't any harder than some of the shit we've done."

"True," Xander said with a smirk while looking up to see the man named Vince staring at the two of them. "Problem?" Xander asked keeping his tone even. 

"In all your videos before Brian you usually have a piece of arm candy wrapped around you arm, female arm candy." Vince said. 

Brian tensed and Xander wrapped his arm tighter around Brian's waist. "So?" He asked not getting the man's point.

"So it doesn't seem like your preferences ever laid with the same sex before. I'm just trying to figure out what your intentions and end game is here with our buster."

Both men relaxed and Xander shot the man a grin. "That's easy to explain. When someone who has never been on a motorbike before jumps on one, rides down the roof of a building that's on fire, and jumps a barbwire fence, gender don't matter. Sexy as fuck, is sexy as fuck, female or male."

"You know I got a call from Hector three weeks ago. He just barely got into the videos. Ask me what the fuck I was thinking letting our snowman do that kind of crazy shit." Dom told Brian. 

Brian laughed, "What you tell him?"

Dom smirked, "that's I wasn't your keeper. Your family but we all know you never took orders from me."

"Brian doesn't take orders from anyone," Xander said with a smile. "I am interested in the name snowman though."

Brian snorted and Leon answered, "You know when he's being rattled by someone, but all he does is smile that cool smile, or when he is in danger and he has this look on his face like he could really careless."

Xander nodded, "just always called that his sexy face."

Letty and Mia giggled, "You two are very cute together," Mia said. 

"I don't have a problem with it," Vince said holding out his hands in Brian's direction, "but I still think saying you two are cute together is like saying you and Dom would look good together."

Brian laughed, "As he said I had a few problems with in the beginning, but honestly their not that much alike."

"Except for the whole growing attached thing."

"What?" Dom asked.

"Oh," Brian said looking clearly uncomfortable. "When I was on the run I got taken in by an elite task force. Put through a series of test, and then shot with a tranquillizer dart, for the second time," he said moodily.

"We woke on an aircraft together and got shoved out of plane." Xander told them. 

"When I woke up and saw him for the first time I was still a little off from the sleeping shit they shot me with, I thought he was you," Brian told Dom.

"Asked me why the hell I wasn't in Mexico," Xander said. 

Dom laughed, "I was in Mexico, but then we all got pardons in the mail, want to explain that one Bri, I know you had something to do with it."

"You see Bri is a good nickname for you," Xander pointed at Dom.

Brian scowled, "sounds girly."

"Ain't nobody thinks you’re a girl," Xander said with a grin.

"Yeah, so the pardons, actually ties in with the story. Anyways we were thrown off the plane and into the middle of Columbia."

"Coke fields a mile long," Xander said.

"We were with two other criminals, who ran the minute the drug lord's minions showed up. X and I thought this was just another dumb test, like the diner hold up they had staged."

"The goons took me and Brian out with hit to the back of our heads with a rifle butt."

"Next time we woke up, we were swinging from the rafters." Brian told them.

"Those rope burns were shit the next day." Xander said looking at Brian's own wrist. There was nothing there, but the memory was. The burns stood out vibrantly for days on Brian's wrists.

"So there we were hogged tied, and this short long haired asshole comes in waving a machete with fake blood on it."

"So we're laughing our asses off, cause really these little test they keep putting us in was hilarious. Then they guy shoves the machete right under my nose. God the smell," Xander told them with grimace. "The blood wasn't fake. So I look over to Brian to try to get him to understand what I'm thinking and he nods."

"X kicks the man back and one of the other criminals TJ trips the guy. X and I flip ourselves up onto the banister and unhook the rope from the chain."

"Things just got shittier from there. We get everybody untied and right as we walk outside..."

"There's the Colombian Army shooting the place up." Brian drawled.

"Shit man," Leon said. 

"Yeah, TJ and the other guy just took off in separate ways."

"Everyman for themselves they called out," Xander said. 

"I guess X and I just decided for some reason that we were in it together."

"Probably about the time we were getting kicked off a plane and I look over to this guy here to tell him, "I live for this shit' and you want to know what he said?" Everyone nodded, "I usually live for the quarter mile but this could be good too'."

Everyone started to laugh except Mia, "I don't know if I should hug you or slap you."

"Let’s go with hug, it gets worse before it gets better and you might want to save that slap." Brian laughed. 

"So we find two dirt bikes, and get on them. Didn't know at the time that pretty over here hadn't ever ridden before. The people in the helicopters must have thought that one of us was the drug lord cause they take after us hard, bullets raining down everywhere. We try to split up for a bit, but that didn’t work. So I tell Brian we need to jump the fence," Xander started whistling and shaking his head. "I've never really met another person who takes to all the dangerous shit I do the way he does. No fear, no hesitation, when I saw him making that jump kicking out to the side so he and the bike could fit in between two rows of wire, man I think I was hooked then." Brian let out a laugh. "We got out of the fence, and still couldn't shake them off. So this one yells out, "let's jump the building, use it as cover'."

"We rode the bikes up a car on its side and right over the tin roof." Brian tells them and cringes at Mia's glare.

"Worked perfectly too, they shot up the building and the flames we went through made it impossible to keep track of us. We both dove for this tunnel, and they thought they killed our asses."

Brian rolled his eyes, "we were just about to push the bikes out of there and take off when we were surrounded. By the same ROTC dipshits who threw us off the damn plane in the first place." Brian ranted. "They put us in handcuffs and when X and I saw Gibbons the same fucktard from the diner we both were trying to break the cuffs to punch him in the face."

"Why? Why put you two in there in the first place?" Letty asked.

"A test to see if we were the right candidates for a job offer," Brian smirked. 

"They used us as decoys to distract the drug lord so the Columbian army could light the place up."

"Shit!" Vince yelled out

"Xander head butted they guy whose idea it was, his nose made quit the crunching sound." Brian grinned. 

"So Gibbons offers us a job, tries to rattle Brian by exposing he once was a cop who turned on the badge."

"How you feel about his old job?" Vince asked interested in what the man had to say, Xander Cage had always made his opinions about cops clear.

"A guy who goes against everything he was ever trained for and everything he knew just because he thought it was right is only one thing. Hot, a cop turning to the wild side, just damn hot." Brian smiled at the man. "He definitely ain't 5-0 anymore."

Brian jerked his head slowly back in Xander's direction, "like you can roll with this one and not hate pigs. They are always trying to bust up our fun and shit."

Xander laughed, "back to the story. So Gibbons wants us to do a job, and I'm laughing, Brian's just staring at the dude like he has a second head, and tells him to just take him to jail, cause at least there is a bed there."

"Brian," Mia scolded. 

Brian shrugged, "in my defense I was tired. Been running for a month already, the weight of what I did was killing me. Then I stay up for three days straight working on the skyline, get taken by Gibbons. The whole coke plantation shit, man I was exhausted. Those tranq darts, may knock you out, but when you wake up you feel like you got zero sleep."

"He's right, just makes you feel like you've been going nonstop for twelve hours."

"So about six days into sleep deprivation and Brian O' Conner just wanted to hit a bed, prison or not."

"You know we don't blame you right Brian? You were just doing your job, and in the end you gave up everything for us." Brian smiled at the man and nodded. "So what made you decide to take the job?" Dom asked thinking he already knew the answer.

"Gibbons went on with this whole speech about the job working with just one of us, but he wanted us both. Said it was Brian's choice to die in jail as a pretty dirty cop. Which Brian cut that down pretty fast said he didn’t care. That's where Gibbons said you and me were a lot alike. That we become attached to people, and apparently we both got attached to him very quickly."

Dom nodded, "he was in the moment he picked me up running from the cops, and then when he held is cool after Tran shot up his car."

"He told Brian I would care if he ended up dead in prison and he was right. Gibbons got him though, by offering all of you pardons." Brian noticed that Xander left out the part that he didn't ask for one himself and he was thankful for that. "We were sent in to discover the secrets of a group called Anarchy 99 they had a biochemical weapon called silent night that was missing since the fall of Soviet Union."

"It was a water born drone that could wipe out thousands in several countries. He wanted to turn every country against each other. No one would trust the other one; people would lose faith in the government. They would start living by their own rules, basically complete Anarchy, the purge type shit," Brian told them.

"We got into the group easily enough, got the information we were sent in to get but our cover got blown, and from then on we took the situation in our own hands. Wiped out the tower that kept their surveillance running." Xander said.

"That was some shit," Brian said with a grin. "X gave me a quick snowboarding lesson, we jumped out the plane, parachuted down to the snow and we rode down this extreme fucking mountain, it was sick. We caused an avalanche by blowing up a side of the mountain."

Xander laughed, "beginner on a board and he's riding and jumping like a pro with five tons of snow chasing after us. With the surveillance out we got in and took every member of Anarchy 99 out, but the leader had already launched the weapon. So we went on a high speed chase."

"We jump on this drone; X takes out the missile with all the chemicals, and reloads it upside down, while I pull out the system's chip, which gave it its directions."

"The thing sinks down and implodes on its self."

"And we end up in a smelly ass river in Prague in the middle of winter." Brian gripped. 

"So we did what any good heroes would do." Xander said with a smile.

"Hightailed it to Bora Bora for two weeks on the government’s dime. Gibbons called a week into our vacation said we passed his little test," Brian said with a laugh, "so it's only a matter of time when we get called in again."

"Shit man," Leon said at the same time Vince said, "fuck."

"So you had to save the world basically to us get us pardoned?" Dom said with a smile, Brian shrugged. "I'll let Hector and the boys know they don't have to worry about you dying doing your crazy ass stunts."

When they were finished eating Dom looked over at Xander, "Come on, me and you are going to talk in the garage."

"Dom," Brian groaned, "I'm not a girl you know!"

"I know that," Dom said blinking innocently. "Just going to show him my car Brian, got to make sure he's impressed. Can't let you date anyone who doesn't know about decent cars, unlike your imports."

"Let him have it Brian," Letty said while kissing Brian on the head. "You’re the youngest you know, got to make sure your being well taken care of."

Brian groaned again, and threw his head down on the table when he watched Vince follow Dom and Xander. 

Xander whistled when he eyes saw the Charger, "don't tell Brian this, but this so much better than the Skyline."

Dom laughed, "nice but sucking up ain't going to get you out of our talk." Both Dom and Vince stood side by side. "I’d be wasting my breath if I told you to keep him out of danger. I've seen your videos, seen the goofy ass faces you both have after you pulled a stunt, you both need danger like you need to breathe." Xander nodded, "what I am going to tell you is you do your best to keep him unharmed when you’re both out there doing that shit."

"I always have his back, I promise."

"Good cause if you break him, physically, mentally, emotionally," Vince said.

"We're going to break you." Dom promised.

"Won't happen," Xander said with a smile. "I love him."

Dom and Vince both let a small smile slip to the man. "Good, he's happy with you we can all see it. He looks so free; he never looked like that before you."

"Keep him happy," Vince said. "And remember when the camera is still rolling."

Dom nodded, "I don't want to see you mauling at him like that on live air again. He's our brother, and the whole world doesn't need to see his goods."

"Got it, I was pissed off at myself the moment it happened. I'm a possessive bastard, and I don't want anyone seeing him like that either. Had to joke it off in front of the camera though."

Dom nodded and stuck out his hand, "welcome to the family."

Xander grinned and grabbed Dom's hand, "thanks."

……

"Shit snowman! Look at you man, all tatted up and shit, and what's up with the outfit?"

Xander and Brian were both in a pair of motor cross pants, Brian's black and blue, Xander's black and red, with tight black t-shirts. 

Brian grinned, "Like the tats?" He asked Hector while lifting up his shirt a bit to show off his newest addition. The word bullitt along the bottom of his stomach. Hector nodded with a grin. "Just got back from doing a couple of stunts on the track outside of town on our dirt bikes. We are only in town for a couple of days, so we got to fit in as many shows as we can. Got some big business to take down in Canada, they’re robbing people blind over there."

"Shit man, I always knew you were a crazy ass white boy." Hector pulled out his phone, "hate to ask man but I need to get a picture with you two, my little sister is a crazy fan girl of you two. She never believes me when I tell her we're friends."

Brian laughed and he and Xander moved in close to Hector to take a photo.

"If we're done with the photo shoot can we race Hector?" Dom asked amused.

Hector nodded with a smile, "you taking on the king again white bread?"

"Yep," Brian said popping the p.

"You putting up that Skyline?" Hector asked.

"Nah Hector," Dom told him. "We're racing for respect tonight, it’s more important to some people."

"You ready for this O' Conner?" Dom asked through the open window of his Mazda.

Brian grinned, "I live for this shit," he said from the Skyline. 

Brian let out a happy laugh while getting out his car at the finish line. He watched as Dom got out of his car as well with a big smile on his face and shook his head. "Why you smiling?" Brian asked with a large grin. 

"Dude I almost had you," Dom mocked.

"You almost had me?" Brian asked incredulously. "Ask any real racer and they’ll tell you that it don’t matter if you win by an inch or mile. Winning's winning."

Dom smiled and walked over to Brian and pulled him into a hug. "Ain't a buster no more," he told him quietly.

Brian grinned when he stepped back he felt Xander's arms wrap around him. He barely had a chance to smile at the man before he saw the swat team move in. "Not again," he said as he felt the dart penetrate his skin. 

Dom was able to catch Brian when he passed out but Xander fell on the ground. He gently laid Brian down with his head on Xander's chest.

He watched as a man stepped out of the shadows and knew right away that he must be Gibbons. "Load them up boys," he said pointing at the truck with two dirt bikes in the back. 

"I'm pretty sure you could have just asked, they knew you would be back for them." Dom told him. 

"More fun for me this way Toretto," the man said. He looked from Xander to Dom. "The resemblance is remarkable."

Dom shrugged, "where you taking them?"

"The president needs these two, it's time for the triple X's to stop goofing off and get to work." Gibbons said and slipped into the passenger side of the truck.

"Shit man," Hector said to Dom as they watched them drive away, "what's snowman got into now?"

Dom slapped Hector on the shoulder, "saving the world Hector."

……

Dom answered his phone despite the unknown number, "hello."

"Dom," Brian said and Dom almost fell over in relief. 

Dom put his hand over the speaker, "he's alive," he told everyone in the living room. He took his hand off the phone and spoke in to it, "Brian you had us worried. The news is saying you and Xander died. Are you both alright?"

Brian sighed into the phone, "We're fine Dom, just got in a bit of trouble and had to play dead. I called as soon as I could sorry for worrying everyone."

"It's okay Brian we're just glad your both safe. Mia might punch you in the face the next time she sees you though." Brian let out a chuckle. "Where are you? You two coming home any time soon?"

"Well I'm actually calling to see how you and the team feel about Rio this time of year."

Dom smiled, "Heard the weathers nice there, and we might be looking for a change in scenery. What you got in mind?"

"Good," Brian said and Dom knew he was smiling into the phone. "Cause there is a drug lord here with a hundred million reasons why he should be taken down a peg or two."

"Oh yeah? Dom asked smiling, "guess we'll see you in Rio."

"Call your chameleon friend while you’re at it," Brian told Dom. 

"Got it, we'll see you soon bro." Dom said. 

"See you soon."

"So they in?" Xander asked Brian when he hung up the phone. 

Brian nodded, "they're in."

Xander smiled, "a family job, bout time we pull one of those."

Brian laughed and sat down in Xander's lap, "I live for this shit," he told the man with a smirk. 

"We Bri," he corrected. "We live for this shit."


End file.
